


From Another Point Of View

by QRN



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QRN/pseuds/QRN
Summary: Diane and Kurt reunite in the auditorium but they don't realize they're being watched





	

She was beautiful. She wasn’t what you would call hot, or cute, or any of those other words men used to describe woman. She was tall, slender, with perfectly styled hair and well dressed. She had just the right amount of make up on, and her minimal jewellery caught the light as she moved. She was elegant, and classy. She had a small smile on her face, and her big eyes were shining.

She was beautiful, and he had no idea what she was doing here. He hadn’t seen her during the presentation, had no idea if she was with someone or not. She was standing quietly at the front of the auditorium, her hands clasped, seemingly waiting for someone. Who for, he wasn’t sure, as everyone was slowly leaving.

He left his coat on his chair, and made his way down to where the speaker was greeting people, and waited his turn. It had been a memorable speech, and put in a way that he truly understood. However, it was the beautiful woman that had drawn him down from his seat.

“Are you interested in ballistics?” He asked, his hands in his pockets. She turned to him, and the smile became a little broader.

“Only occasionally” she answered. Her voice was rich and warm, and he wondered if she knew how inviting she sounded.

“and when you occasionally are interested” he asked, well aware that his tone was extremely flirtatious “is it for business or pleasure?”

“Both” she replied “I am a lawyer.”

He nodded, and they fell into an awkward silence.

“You know he’s married to a lawyer?” he asked, nodding towards the speaker “no one has ever seen her though. Perhaps you know her?”

“Perhaps I do” she answered, “although I heard that she kept her maiden name, so I wouldn’t know.”

Just then the line dwindled, and he gestured for her to go in front of him

“Oh no,” she said raising her hand “you go ahead.”

He cocked his head at her, and nodded, slowly making his way towards the speaker. He turned just before he reached the end of the line, allowing another man to go in front of him.

“Would you like to get a drink with me later?” he asked, realizing that he didn’t even know her name. She blinked at him in surprise, seemingly taken aback.

“Thank you, but no” she said

“Perhaps next time” he offered, but before she could answer the man in front moved on, and he shook hands with the speaker.

“Truly great speech there” he told the man “I learnt a lot tonight. The way you put it, splitting a hair into fifty slices really brought it into perspective”

The speaker shook his hand and smiled “I wish I could take credit for it, but it wasn’t my idea.” He replied, his country twang seeping through.

“The person you looked for in the wings?” he asked in a teasing manner

“That obvious huh?” the speaker replied with a sheepish grin

“Oh yeah” he replied, before moving along for the next person. He quickly made his way up the steps to grab his coat, that he had left on his seat, and realized that he was going to be one of the last to leave. He draped the coat over his arm, and made his way to the exit, pausing only to look back at the beautiful woman. The speaker had now turned towards her, and she was speaking to him with a wide smile on her face. As the man watched, he watched Kurt Mcveigh walk up to her, and pull her towards him. As they locked lips, the man noticed the matching wedding rings on their hands, and felt his cheeks flame. Of all the people to flirt with, he had chosen the wife of a ballistics expert. A man who knew how to handle a gun. He resisted the urge to groan, as he hurried out the door, but as he turned to close it behind him, he watched as the two deepened the kiss, and he had to admit, that Kurt McVeigh was a very lucky man.


End file.
